The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely detecting objects that undergo vibration or other acoustic or seismic stimulation, including single-pulse shocks.
Various systems have been used to detect vibrations in target scenes or objects, including seismic detectors, using such apparatus and techniques as accelerometers, laser Doppler vibrometry or velocimetry (LDV), near-field acoustic holography, and so on. In the cases of accelerometers and LDV, apparatus currently in use detects oscillations at single points or regions of interest, with high precision but lacking the ability to generate an acoustic signal image of the target region and thus lacking the ability to derive useful information from such an image. For instance, certain phenomena, such as transient acoustic signals and turbulent events, cannot readily be detected in the signal analysis of acoustic signals from a target region with the use of single-point detectors.
Near-field acoustic holography can detect acoustic signals from multiple points, based upon sound pressure, but the complexity of the necessary equipment and set-up is high, and thus does not present a practical approach for many applications.
A system is accordingly needed that can simultaneously and in real time detect, sample and process acoustic signals (which may be seismic signals, as discussed below) from multiple correlated points on a surface of a target region of interest, to generate displays and otherwise output analytical information relating to the entire target region, with equipment that is quickly and easily set up, without requiring contact or proximity with the target region.